Shoot Out
by 88rulz18drulz
Summary: Callie's in for a rough ride... rated T mainly for language... a little gore...Maybe. So I stink at naming and summarizing, but if you like hurt comfort...you might like this...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. My name is Tayler and if you don't like Flashpoint, then you haven't read my first story. But that doesnt matter.**

**I am taking a stab at the Glades...Jim absolutly captivates, and I literally thought of this story as I went along. SO thanks for choosing and enjoy.**

He felt serene and calm as he fell towards the floor. He didn't feel as if he had been shot, but here he was, in the aftermath of a shootout. Fatal for the other guy and he was pretty sure it was fatal for him too, but he wasn't a doctor, much less a nurse.

Speaking of nurses, he recognized, before his eyes slid shut, Callie sprinting towards him. Maybe she said yes because she really did care for him. He liked the look of her wearing the ring, it made him feel whole inside.

He distinctively heard a pair of knees slap the floor beside him as Callie pressed one hand into the gaping hole in his stomach, the other lightly caressing his face…until she slapped him.

His eyes opened quickly as he felt the hand leave his face and go towards his pocket, retrieving his cell phone.

"My phone?" He gasped, trying to smile as he felt the blood dribbling down his chin. She smiled, tears dribbling down her face.

His eyes slid shut again, as she started dialing 911.

"Hey Jim, do not do this to me. You need to keep your eyes open not only for me but for Jeff. Jeff needs you…" Callie put the phone down as the operators voice came through the speaker. Jims eyes popped open again

"911, what is you emergency?"

"My fiancé, he's a cop for the FDLE, h-he's been shot." Callie sobbed as Jim groaned and coughed up blood. She had seen this kind of wound before, she knew the survival statistics, she also knew that this wasn't going to end well. Not unless he was at a hospital soon.

"OK ma'am, we are sending an ambulance to your location now, can you calm down and tell me anything else?"

"Um," Callie pressed her fingers to his throat. "His heartbeats to fast, shallow breathing and he's barely conscious." Callie said slapping Jim again as he shut his eyes…again.

"'rry." Jim mumbled, Callie smiled, as Jim met her eyes and she could tell he was struggling.

The operator was forgotten as she tried to keep Jim awake.

"You know you can cry if you want to." Callie said, caressing his cheek.

"I know your…not going to… want to…do this…" Jim started, breathing in through his nose as the pain started to dim and he could feel the darkness pulling him into its grips, and in his case, deathly grips. Gravity was messing with his eye lids again as they slid close again.

"Then do us both a favor and don't you continue, now open those eyes. Can you imagine dying, a world without the great Jim Longsworth?" Callie asked pressing down harder on the non-stopping flow of blood, that now created a pool around Jim's body.

Jim's eyes flung open again. "You think…I'm great?" Jim asked his attention caught. "Wait…don't try to…distract…me. I need… you to …make sure…he's dead…find his …gun, and …bring it here." Jim was to the point where he was hanging by a thread over the darkness that loomed below him.

"I cannot, scratch that, will not, leave you." Callie said, letting up to look at the wound again.

"Please?" Jim asked, grabbing Callie's hand weakly and dragging it to his chest.

He used the worn out, beaten, puppy dog look on her."

She brushed his hand off quickly and rushed to the other guy. She almost gagged at the amount of brain matter on the floor.

"Your aim is incredible."

"He was…holding my fiancé…hostage; I'm going to kill... the son of a bitch." Jim slurred.

Callie glanced around for the gun and spotted it, but left it where it was as she rushed to Jims worsening side.

Jim was staring at the ceiling, coughing and gasping frequently.

"Jim look at me."

"I love you…"

"JIM!"

"…and Jeff, and Daniel, and the chief…"

"Jim Longsworth! Look at me right now!"

"and all my family…"

"Please Jim. LOOK AT ME!"

Jim looked at her.

"Good job baby. I bet you that they are almost here. You know how they are for the men in blue."

"But most importantly…"

"Jim, you are going to be OK, so just keep those open for me and we'll be just fine."

"…but most importantly…I love you." Jim thought as he closed his eyes, his last coherent thought being something about how melodramatic this all was.

"JIM! Please wake up for me! Please." Callie sobbed as she felt his heartbeat weaken and weaken, until it was virtually nonexistent. Or it just wasn't there.

She heard the paramedics rush in followed closely by the chief, Carlos, and Daniel.

She heard them trying to revive Jim.

That's the last thing she could remember thinking as they led her from the warehouse, following the fast footed paramedics. She climbed into the passenger seat of the cop car, and they sped off after Jim.

**A/N: So as I said before...I dont know if Jim dies yet. I dont have a beta so I am low on self esteem...so please...feel free to leave a review and tell me whats going on and how I can make this better!**

**Thanks...**

**~TayleR~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya Guys! Well...here's the next chapter...**

**Ha-ha, y'all didn't think you would be getting off that easily without hearing some sort of rant did you?**

**So we will start with the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim no ownership to this wonderful show of which I am making bad stuff happen.** **But I don't pay enough attention and I am too lazy to look up who does. So woops, sorry!**

**Second off, does anybody know of any...**

**wait for it...**

**Jim whump episodes? I just really want to watch some because I've already read all Jim whump in this fandom.**

**That's all... wait... maybe not.**

**I'm still looking for betas so if you know someone, please let me know.**

**Now I have a new idea, public acknowledgments!**

**So here goes...**

**J9yee: You seem to be a constant when it comes to my stories and I wish I could thank you more than give you a poorly written story, but alas, I can not. I hope I can accommodate to your suggestions. Thanks for always being there.**

**Dawnzy007: I hope to accommodate your suggestions as well! Please enjoy and continue to leave your thoughts.**

**MSU19: I'm glad you like it... in not so many words! Thanks for the review anyways and enjoy!**

**Queenbee1711: Thank you for your review. Its great when readers give me ideas, and yours helped inspire a new one pop into my head. So thank you! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy.**

**Too my Two guests reviewers: I would love to respond in a more personal tone... so if y'all could leave me a name, that would be awesome. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!**

**NOW lets go onto the story...**

"Callie, I know you absolutely don't want to do this, and especially right now, but we need to know. What happened leading up to one man being shot dead, presumably by Detective Longsworth, and why Detective Longsworth is currently fighting for his life?"

Callie looked up at the unknown detective kneeling in front of the chair in which Callie currently found herself residing in.

She looked down into her lap again, which suddenly seemed so entertaining and enticing.

'Come on Callie, you are not allowed to break down. Jim is going to be just fine. You're going to walk into Jim's room, and he's going to be sitting up in his bed, and hes going to be watching some basketball game. Then Jeff's going to walk in and... OH NO!"

"Jeff?" Callie looked up into the detectives face again, who continued to stare into Callie's grief-stricken eyes.

"He was picked up from school and taken home."

"Home? Why home? He needs to be here! Does he even know why or where i'm at?" Callie asked, rocketing out of her chair to start pacing in circles in her rather large waiting room, which seemed to house nearly every cop and citizen currently residing in Miami.

"Ma'am, we can have him brought to the hospital, but we would really like to get your statement about what happened today."

Callie nodded and took in a deep breath. She headed to her chair and was immediately surrounded by Manus, Carlos, and Daniel, who all continued to give Callie reassuring pats and glances.

Sitting down, Callie started.

"I got a call around five o'clock this morning..."

Five O'clock That Morning

A loud, obnoxious, buzzing sound brought the couple out of their comfortable slumber and sleepy embraces.

"Jim?" A yawn and a shove left Callie alone as Jim rolled onto his back to check his phone.

"Not mine." Jim yawned as he rolled back onto his side as he shoved Callie towards her phone.

"Are you on call?" Jim muttered, his face buried deep in the pillows.

"I guess I am now." Callie sighed, as a yawn escaped her lips. She slowly rolled her feet onto the floor and unsteadily stood, wavering like a flag in a hurricane.

"Jim, get up. Jeff needs to get on the bus in a half an hour." Callie yawned, glancing at her clock, then walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Jim groaned, then slowly brought himself up as he rolled a seated position, while vigorously rubbing his hands.

He padded into the hallway to wake up Jeff, who felt the same way about waking up that Jim and Callie felt.

Jim headed down into the kitchen to start breakfast and coffee.

Ten minutes later, three exhausted heads stared down at three steaming cups of caffeine.

"I've made up my mind. I'm dropping out of high school. I am sleep deprived beyond anything I could have even imagined." Jeff joked with a straight face.

Jim smirked and nodded his head at his coffee mug and Callie shrugged. Jeff said it every morning, and he was never complaining by mid afternoon.

"Finish up and head out." Callie finally responded, as Jim's cell phone started to ring from his pocket.

"The one morning I was going to sleep in...Longsworth." Jim said, answering his phone. His face grimaced as he settled in for a long day.

Jeff waved then left as the buses squealing brakes was heard down the block.

Callie stood up, grabbing her and Jeff's coffee mugs and placing them gently in the sink. Then she walked around, grabbing her purse and keys, and headed out the doors, as Jim headed upstairs to get ready.

Callie's drive to the hospital was short, like normal. She got out of her car and locked it as she got out. Like normal. Then she was grabbed from behind and shoved into the back of a van. Not normal, definitely not normal.

Then the van pulled away as she was gagged and tied up. Immediately Callie was missing normal.

"Dude, did you know she recorded the murder on her phone? All we had to do was listen to the recording and guess who was smart enough to beg you not to kill her!" Jim yelled at the suspect seated in front of him, both of them seated in the uncomfortable metal chairs in the interrogation room.

The suspect, Henry Carlton Shawn, was arrested for the murder of his alleged best friend, Aliyah Jesse Mishalls. She was found dead around five-ten that morning, bludgeoned to death with a decent sized rock. Obviously she knew what was coming, so she recorded everything, even calling out his name, and his low, gruff, voice calling back. A voice that could only belong to Henry.

And all Henry could do was smile.

"Unfortunately, I know how you... cops... are. You are lying, bluffing, telling a tall tale." Henry said, leaning back and placing both feet on the table.

Jim smiled back and leaned way forward in his chair practically lying on the table, then pulled the phone out of his back pocket and placed it nimbly on the table. Then he gingerly pressed play.

"Henry! What are you doing out here?" A shaky, feminine voice said through the phone.

"What the hell do you think I'm here or? I told you that if you told anyone, I would kill you! And you told my secret on Facebook!" Henry replied, his voice growing louder as he closed in on Aliyah.

"Henry, you have an addiction. I'm hoping a little public humiliation will straighten you out! I want what's best for you!" Aliyah pleaded.

"Maybe this will straighten you up!" Henry shouted, then a bone shattering crunch was heard.

Jim looked up at Henry, seeing tears in his eyes.

"Why would you kill the only person you had left?"

"I had no choice, I had no choice! Oh my God! I killed Aliyah..." Henry started crying and Jim sat back, nodded, and stood up to walk out, and did just that.

He made a beeline for his office, only to be stopped by Daniel and Carlos.

"What time is it?" Jim asked, grabbing the cup of coffee out of Daniels hands, then started walking with the two towards his office.

"Eleven O'clock." Daniel said, looking as weary as Jim felt.

"It only took a couple of hours to solve what might have been the easiest case in our careers." Carlos said.

Jim felt his phone ring in his pocket. He pulled it out , and recognizing the number pressed answer and walked away. Leaving Carlos and Daniel deep in conversation.

"Callie, you're supposed to be at work." Jim asked, thankful to that he could talk to her.

"Jim, I have been kidnapped. You'll find me at the old marina warehouses. You'll find two men! Hurry!" Callie whispered into the phone, then hung up.

"Callie! Callie!" Jim yelled into the phone, then ran out of the police station, regrettably neglecting to inform anybody as he left. The adrenaline coursing through his veins.

**A/N 2: Tada! That's the end of this chapter! Well, I must go, because Its incredibly late and I have to find something to eat. (Plus I must try to avoid the weapons my angry readers will be pointing at me!)**

**Before I go, please, review, tell me what you like, dislike, and what you would like to see!**

**~TayleR~**


End file.
